Christmas Cheer
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: Beast Boy gets Raven the gift she always wanted. But why is he nervous around her? What secret is her boyfriend hiding from her? BBxRaven
1. Early gift

**I swear, they should have a Holiday genre. Anyways, here's my Christmas themed story. (More to follow, for sure.) Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

Raven walked down the hallway and into the common room. She smiled as she saw the Christmas decorations. The room had been decorated in wonderful hues of red and green, cut in the shapes of reindeer, Christmas trees, snowflakes, gingerbread men, sleighs, and Santa. Heading into the kitchen, she got herself a cup of herbal tea. With everyone out buying gifts, Raven had the Tower to herself. It was a rare time when she could read a good book and drink a wonderful cup of tea without being bothered. Finally, peace and quiet.

"We're home," Beast Boy cried out.

_So much for peace and quiet._ "Hello, Beast Boy," Raven replied. "Where are the others?"

"In their rooms, wrapping gifts. Oh," he said innocently, "this is for you." Out of his coat pocket he pulled out a box. Rectangle in shape, Raven wondered what it could be. As she took the box, Beast Boy left the room, only saying, "Open it."

Surely it's not a book, he never reads. She pondered whether or not she should open it. Is this a joke? It's only December 9th, Christmas is sixteen days away. Then again, why wait?

It is known that it is rare when Raven gets excited. This was one of those times. She let out a sequel of joy and ran to Beast Boy's room, carrying the Book of Rukon in her hands.

Beast Boy was just getting to wrapping Raven's gifts, which he always did first. He stopped for a second and looked at the box on his nightstand. Is it time? Raven burst into his room, dropping the Book of Rukon and throwing her arms around him. Before she got to him, however, he threw a blanket over Raven's gifts.

"Where," she said in between kisses, "did you get it?"

"Raven," he replied, "I'll tell you in a minute. Let's get to the roof, okay?"

She grabbed his hand, and they headed to the roof. "So, where'd you get the Book of Rukon," she asked, her lips only inches from his. She could sense that he was nervous. Sweat droplets formed on his head.

"I got it at a bookstore, Raven. Sorry, I can't," but he was cut off as Raven's lips embraced his. As they kissed, the sun began to set, painting the sky in shades of orange, pink, and purple. The wind blew slightly, and the two lovebirds went to common room, where they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**That's all for now. Will post up next chapter, which will be longer, I promise.**


	2. Worried mind

**Alina**** Alone: thank you for telling me that Raven was a tad bit OOC. Looking back, I realize that Raven's reaction was different than how she would normally react. In this chapter, I'll be explaining in this chapter why Raven was and will be a bit OOC in this story. Sorry if this angers anyone, but don't worry, Raven will be back to her normal self soon as possible. **

Raven woke up, the T.V. turned on. At first she didn't know where she was, but then she started to remember. The book, the kiss, everything. _Wait, did the security camera catch __us_ Raven raced to the security room, only to find the security camera for the common room off. She took a deep breath and gave a sigh of relief. _Got to keep this relationship secret from Robin._ "Dating would only compromise the team," she muttered sarcastically, remembering what he'd said to Starfire. Star had taken this badly, and had not spoke to Robin since then. Upon hearing footsteps, Raven teleported to her room, went to her bed, and fell asleep.

7:00 A.M.

"Yo, no sleeping on the couch, green bean!"

"Cyborg, leave me alone!"

"What, you buy too many presents to sleep in your room?"

It was then he remembered. He'd given Raven one of her presents early. After a while, he was starting to wrap up her presents, when she burst in, asking him where he'd got the book. After flinging her arms around his neck, she'd kissed him furiously and they went to the roof. If any of the others had seen her kiss him, they'd have thought that Raven was possessed. It was quite normal though. He and Raven had been dating for a year and a half, barely able to keep their relationship hidden from the others. None of them could know, especially Robin. After all, Robin had broken off his relationship with Starfire. How dating compromises the team, I'll never know. Groggily getting up, Beast Boy went to his room to finish wrapping presents.

"Gamestation all to myself? Booyah!" With that, he eagerly put in _Mega Vampires 3: Night of the Bloodrealm_, and started playing.

Raven was in the common room at 8, and Beast Boy didn't come out of his room until noon, when he triumphantly declared "I've got all presents wrapped!"

"Oh, someone give him a medal," Raven said sarcastically. She could see the grin on Beast Boy's face. He knew she was joking. This is how it had been for the past year and a half. Whenever someone was around, they'd be normal teammates, with Beast Boy constantly saying something stupid, and Raven replying sarcastically, or not at all. Some days she mocked him, made fun of him, or just plain got angry and threw him into Jump City Bay. When nobody was around, however, they'd be holding hands, kissing, at each other's side, sometimes talking, sometimes just saying nothing at all.

"C'mon, Raven, you can do better than that," Cyborg said.

"Well," she replied, "he is a genus. He wrapped the presents all by himself. It's a wonder he didn't ask for help."

"Like last year? Robin, I'm wrapping your presents, would you like to help?" Cyborg laughed. "Man, it's a wonder he didn't ask anyone for help."

By this time, Beast Boy's face had gone redder than a tomato. "Cyborg," he yelled, causing Raven to stare in shock, "not funny!" He then proceeded to tackle Cyborg to the ground, which resulted in them rolling around on the common room floor, trying to pen the other down.

Raven watched in mild amusement. He's really changed in the last year and a half. Garfield had gone from the joking, immature bug to a serious, mature man. Although he still joked, she knew he was mature. Her time dating him had shown her a side she'd never seen. The mature, sometimes-way-to-serious side. _He always will joke_, she thought, _how else is he to hide the pain of loosing his parents?_ "You two better stop before you knock over the Christmas tree!"

At this, Cyborg stood up, having just pinned Beast Boy to the floor. A beaten, bruised Beast Boy rose, and quickly left, heading towards his room.

Raven wanted to cry out, call him to her, hold him in her arms, heal his wounds, kiss his lips. She knew she couldn't. _How much longer must we keep this secret?_ A tear fell down her cheeks. "I'm going to my room," she said, and left.

Heading down the hallway, Raven quickly headed to Beast Boy's room. Without knocking, she entered.

"Get out, whoever you are!"

"It's me, Garfield," Raven replied softly. Then, she went to heal him, but he shrugged her off. "Garfield, please, let me heal you."

He nodded his head, a sign that meant, 'go ahead'. She quickly mended his wounds, gave him a kiss, said "I love you", and left. _I can't keep this up much longer__. I have to tell him_. It was then she decided to go to Robin's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," the Boy Wonder said. "Hello Raven. What is it?"

"I need to talk to you…"

**Well, that's all for now. Until next chapter. Also, look for the first chapter of ****It's**** hard being Single**** soon. No date, but probably this weekend.**


	3. Revelation

**Qwertymann: there is more to the book than meets the eye. I'll be getting to it in a few of the later chapters.**

**Alina Alone: Wondering what Raven's going to tell Robin? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, though you may not like the outcome…**

**As noted before, Raven will be a bit OOC for the rest of the story. F****inals are coming up, but I pro****mise to update as much as I can.**** One final note, does anyone want to petition for a Holiday genre? **

Raven's heart pounded at a hundred miles an hour. Her hands shook violently, and her mind screamed at her to stop. "Robin, Beast Bo-"

"What's he done now? I told him to leave you alone!"

"It's nothing like that, Robin. Beast Boy and I are… are _dating_."

Robin just stared at her, jaw dropping open. "What! Dating compromises the team," he screamed, "how could you put your teammates in danger? I thought you knew better that that!"

"Please Robin," Raven begged, "stop screaming." Tears were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. "It started after Trigon, we went to the Dark Moon café and soon we were holding hands, kissing. We were going to tell you sooner, but after what happened with Starfi-"

"Don't use that as an excuse! You and Beast Boy have been lying to the whole team for; let's see," he said, trying to think how long it'd been since they defeated Trigon, "one and a half years! I should kick you off the team! Instead, I'll give you this; break up with Beast Boy, or you both are off the team!" his screamed, face turning a dark shade of red, giving him a somewhat demonic look. He breathed in deeply. "Also, I think you two should explain to the rest of the team that you've been compromising their safety and apologize, you inconsiderate witch!"

That did it. Raven turned her back to Robin, tears streaming freely down her face. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry," she sobbed. Then she left, left to be in the arms of her beloved. For the longest time she just sat there, refusing to tell Beast Boy what had transpired. When she did speak up, he listened, holding her within his arms. He didn't speak up until she finished, leaving out the part about being called a witch.

"What else is there, Raven," Beast Boy asked.

"N-nothing, sweetie," she lied. He could tell she was lying, when he asked her again, she told him, and he nearly exploded.

"He called you what!!!" Beast Boy yelled. "I'm going to him an-"

"No, Beast Boy, don't leave me," Raven cried, laying her head on his shoulders. "W-we have to do it."

"Isn't there another way?"

"No."

"But we can stay together, can't we?"

"Only if we do this," Raven whispered, her voice sore from crying.

Robin fumed. They compromised the team by their dating. I'll scold Beast Boy later. He couldn't concentrate, lost in his own thoughts. Deciding he needed to get something to eat, Robin went to the kitchen and saw Starfire.

"Um, hello Starfire. How are you?"

Starfire turned away from him and floated off towards the couch, with a can of soda in her hand. She had long ago decided never to talk to Robin again.

11:00 P.M.

With the rest of Titans Tower asleep, Raven and Beast Boy walked quietly through the corridors. Both of them had packed everything they owned, with the exception of the Book of Rukon. It was amazing that they were able to put the gifts they got each other into just a few suitcases, which were being levitated along by Raven. They walked, solemn, sad looks on their faces.

Once on the roof, Beast Boy broke the silence. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Me too," Raven sighed. "This place has been our home for years, it's hard to say good-bye. I'm going to miss everyone. Well, not everyone…" she thought, "not Robin."

"Couldn't you have let me beat him up, just a bit?" Beast Boy asked his girlfriend. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course, go assault our former leader. Then have Cyborg drag your tiny butt to jail." Raven's voice echoed with sarcasm.

"Hey," Beast Boy replied, "I do not have a tiny butt. Do I," he asked. When she didn't answer, he pleaded. "Raven, c'mon! Do I have a tiny butt or not?" Raven smiled. Knowing that he wouldn't get an answer soon, Beast Boy decided to shut up. Reaching into his coat pocket, he took out a small, black box. No sooner than he took it out, Raven turned to face him.

"Are you ready?" Raven asked, not noticing, at first, the small, black box in the palm of her boyfriend's left hand.

"Um, of course I'm ready, Raven," he replied, dropping the box by mistake. "Uh, let me get that," Beast Boy murmured, bending down to pick it up. As soon as he reached out, however, the box was enveloped in a black telekinetic energy.

Raising an eyebrow, Raven asked, "What is this, Beast Boy? Another present," she asked playfully.

Sweat droplets fell off his head. "Y-yes it is, just don't open it yet! Please!" he replied. Then Raven did something he'd never expected her to do. She gave him The Face.

"Please oh please, Beast Boy, let me open it." Beast Boy had to admit, he was tempted.

"You can have it on Christmas Day." Beast Boy folded his arms, and did the best he could at a serious face. It must have been better than he knew he could do, because Raven dropped the box.

"Can I at least hold it?"

"Sure."

Raven picked up the small, black box. It was soft. She smiled as she touched it. "What is it," she asked, not taking her eyes of the box.

"Not till Christmas, Raven, " Beast Boy whispered in her ear. Then, in one swift movement, Beast Boy snatched the box from her hands. The changeling got an angry glare from his girlfriend, but nothing more.

"Let's get going. Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted, and they were gone. The wind blew a light breeze over the abandoned rooftop. The _almost_ abandoned rooftop, that is. Starfire had come to the roof, heart set on leaving the Tower forever. Just as she opened the door, however, she noticed that Raven and Beast Boy were on the roof, with what seemed to be every possession they had stored in suitcases. The sight lasted only a few seconds, as Raven and Beast Boy teleported away. Tears fell from her jade eyes, and she lowered her head.

"Good-bye, Raven. Good-bye, Beast Boy. Good-bye, Cyborg. Goo-" she stopped, realizing who she was about to say good-bye to. "May you rot in the pits of Clarkcunuie for all eternity, Robin!" Starfire yelled. With that, she flew off, her belongings in a bag on her shoulder, a picture in her hands, and the broken pieces of her heart weighing heavily in her chest.

1:00 A.M.

Raven tossed and turned. _1 in the morning. What's today_, she wondered. How long until Christmas? Not wanting to wake Beast Boy up, Raven got out of the bed and walked over to the calendar on their apartment door. "December 11th," Raven said quietly, frowning, "two weeks till Christmas." Christmas couldn't come soon enough. That small, black box had been nagging at her ever since the incident on the rooftop.

"What you doing up, Rae?"

"Bee, how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that!"

Bumblebee sighed. "It's just a nickname, Raven. Besides, answer my question. What are you doing up at 1 in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep. That, and I feel guilty," she replied, rubbing her eyes, "about leaving the Titans. Although it means Beast Boy and I can be together, I feel bad about not telling the others."

"What, with Robin there to cuss you out? I don't think so. Besides, after you called, I was ready to drag bird boy out of the Tower and give him a piece of my mind. Then again, I had to get this place cleaned up. Can't have my best friend and her boyfriend living in a dump, can I?"

"Thanks for the apartment, Bumblebee. It' s wonderful."

Bumblebee steeped forward a little and whispered, "Call me Karen. That's my real name."

"Why are you whispering? Beast Boy won't wake up for at least six, maybe even seven hours."

"Just don't repeat it, okay?"

Raven wanted to question her further, but decided against it. "Night, Karen."

"Night Raven."

Once Raven was asleep, Bumblebee left towards her own tower and went to sleep. Sleep, however, could not prepare her for what the morning would bring.

"Wake up, Bumblebee."

"Go away, Aqualad."

"Sorry, but Robin's on hold. Says he needs to talk to you alone."

"Does he have any clue what time it is," Karen asked grumpily, trying her best to fall back asleep.

"He does. In fact, it's eight in the morning."

After hearing that, Bumblebee got up and dashed towards the control room. "What's up, Spiky?"

"Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire are missing. Have you heard from them?"

Bumblebee was shocked. No, she knew why Raven and Beast Boy were, but Starfire? "No, Robin, I haven't heard a thing. Why would they leave, though? The Titans are their family, remember? Supporting them in whatever the do, helping them when they need it the most. Isn't that right," she asked. "It's not like any of them were dating, right? Caught up in a love triangle?"

Robin grimaced. "I don't know," Robin lied, not wanting to think that he drove all three of them away. "Cyborg and I" he said sincerely, "are worried sick. What if Slade's back?"

Trying to change the subject, Bumblebee asked, in a concerned tone, "how's Sparky doing?"

"Not good. Beast Boy was his best friend, and now that he's missing, Cyborg's falling to depression. He won't eat, he won't recharge, and he won't come out of his room."

"Tell Sparky that either he recharges or I come over there and _force_ him to recharge."

"Bumblebee and Cyborg sitting in a tree," Aqualad and Speedy started chanting.

"Don't you dare," Bumblebee growled, face red with embarrassment.

"We're just joking, Bee," Speedy said apologetically.

"Well, this isn't the time to joke! We've got on… three Titans missing. Do I have to say anything more?"

"Call us if you hear anything," Robin said, breaking off communications.

Bumblebee sighed. "Close one", she muttered. Mas Y Menos said something in Spanish.

"What'd they say," Aqualad asked.

"They asked what I meant by "close one".

"Yeah, what did you mean?"

"Sit down, team. It's a long story…" she said. Bumblebee told them everything about what happened to Raven and Beast Boy.

"Robin seemed concerned," Aqualad stated. "Maybe he's sorry for what he said. What do you think, Speedy?"

"Well, Robin did seem concerned. But remember, he's good at hiding his feelings. He's liked Starfire for ages. Which leads to one question…"

"… Why'd Starfire leave?" Bumblebee finished. The members of Titans East looked at each other. None of them spoke up. Nobody had an answer. Half an hour they stayed like that, just sitting, waiting, thinking. The ringing of the phone snapped them out of it. Since Bumblebee was the leader, she answered the phone.

"Titans East, whose butt needs kicking? Raven! How'd you sleep? Good to hear that. By the way, Robin just called. No, I didn't cuss him out. He was wondering where you two went off to," Karen smiled. "Who knows, Raven? He's probably just nervous about leaving the Titans. Oh, by the way, Robin said Starfire left, too. No, I don't know where she is. Don't worry. If I find out, you'll be the first to know."

After Raven's call, Titans Tower went back to being silent. It remained that way the rest of the day.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, everyone. Got to go now, bell's about to ring. (Yes, I'm typing this in school) Until next chapter.**


	4. Change Pt 1

**Qwertymann: Thanks for the tip about changing names. **

**Hello everyone. Hope you're enjoying the Holidays!**

"Beast Boy, we need to talk," Raven said. "Get up, now." She decided to start shaking him gently. "Wakey wakey tofu eggs and bakey." When this didn't anything out of him, Raven whispered gently in his ear, "I opened the small, black box." He shot up instantly, accidentally hitting Raven in the chin with his head, sending her flying off the bed and onto the floor.

"What!" Beast Boy screamed. "You opened the…why are you on the floor?"

"I've been meditating all night," Raven replied sarcastically. "By the way," she said, rubbing her sore chin, "I didn't open the box. We need to talk."

"Okay, but don't even go _near_ that box. Understand?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It's on the nightstand next to _our_ bed."

"Well, don't open it. Wait for Christmas, okay?"

"Two weeks from now!"

"Yeah…so, what did you want to talk about?"

"Changing our names," Raven replied, sitting back on the bed. "You should change it t-"

"Beast Man!"

"No."

"Changeling?"

"Hmm, fitting name, but no."

"Green Bean, Grass Stain, Davy Jones!? What!!!?"

"How about Garfield Logan. I'm changing my name to Rachel Roth."

"Doesn't Robin know my real name? Remember what Elasti-Girl said?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know your last name, does he?" Raven replied, a small smile forming on her face. After getting no response, Raven shook her head. "I believe he doesn't know, am I correct?" Garfield nodded. "Good. Now, I need to go take a shower."

"Hey, I need to take one too."

"You can wait. Besides, if I catch you peeking, you're on the couch," she joked, inching her head forward. After kissing Garfield, she left, taking a towel and a clean pair of clothes with her.

"Don't worry Raven," he whispered, "I won't get caught. Just like last time." Unexpectedly, Raven poked her head back in.

"What was that," she asked innocently.

"N-nothing, Raven," Garfield lied through his teeth.

"Right," she said, doing the best she could to hold back a laugh. As she left to go take a, one thought ran through her mind, _I knew he'd look_. One thing did trouble her, though, while she was showering._ How did I not catch him?_

Titans Tower, Jump City 

Robin sat at the kitchen table, shivering. "I didn't mean it Raven, come back," he whispered, holding back a few tears. "You don't have to leave the team, Beast Boy either." He looked at the picture in his hand. Taken the day they met, just mere hours after saving Starfire from the Gordanians. He was in the middle, Starfire and Cyborg to his right, Beast Boy and Raven to his left. They were all I different poses. Robin had his arms crossed, cape blowing the breeze, cutting Starfire's feet out of the picture. He looked at her. She was hovering in the air, starbolts at the ready, and what could be described as the biggest smile ever on her face. Glancing at Cyborg, he couldn't help but smile. Cy was kneeling with his sonic cannon aimed at the camera, as if he was going to blast the cameraman away. He then stopped, not wanting to look at the last two.

After a few minutes, he forced himself to look at them. Raven had her hood down, and was smiling. At least, trying to smile. Beast Boy had an arm on her shoulders, and was smiling like he'd won the World's Greatest Comedian contest. "I'm sorry," Robin murmured. It was then that Cyborg walked into the room. "Hey, Cy."

"Hey man, any word yet?"

"No. Would you like something to eat," Robin asked, trying to change the subject. When all he got was a glare from Cyborg, Robin went stern and said, "you need to eat something or you'll starve to death. Then, go and recharge. I've called Titans East. If they hear anything, they'll let us know." Cyborg looked at him.

"Waffles?"

"Sure."

They ate in silence. Cyborg promised to go and recharge, and Robin went to his room to try and think of where Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire were. After not coming to a conclusion, Robin flung himself on his bed and fell asleep.

Steel City 

After she was done with her shower, Raven went to the kitchen. Nothing. "Garfield, we need to go get groceries. Gar?" Getting no response, she went to their bedroom. Garfield was gone. "Garfield," she yelled, voice echoing throughout the apartment, "come here right now!" Fuming, Raven went to the bathroom, only to find the door locked. Deciding to phase through the door, Raven accidentally knocked into an undressed Garfield Logan, sending them both tumbling to the ground, with her landing on top of him.

"Raven! I thought you said no peeking!" he said, facing turning a surprising shade of red. Due to the position they had landed in, Raven was unable to answer, or even move. "Raven?" His voice brought her out of shock.

"S-sorry, Garfield. Remember, it's Rachel now," she finally replied, not even trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "I'll let you take a shower. But first," she moved closer, "I need to give you something." Forgetting the position they were in, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. Getting up, she went over to the mirror, got the brush from under the sink, and slowly began to brush her hair.

"I'm just going to get into the shower now, okay?"

"Fine, sweetie. Just don't take too long." With that, she put the brush away, unlocked the door, and left.

An hour and a half later, she and Garfield were at the supermarket. "What to eat, oh, I'm hungry. Let's get some deli, Garfield."

"How 'bout some tofu, Rachel?"

"I doubt they serve tofu at the deli, Gar." Thankfully, they had tofu on an isle right next to the deli. While Raven went to go get some cheese sticks, Garfield got a few packs of tofu.

"Is that a corndog?"

"I couldn't help it," Rachel cried.

"It's alright, just try not to eat it in front of me." Before Raven could reply, a little girl came up to them.

"Wow, you're Teen Titans, aren't ya? Mommy and daddy said you live in the big Tower in Jump City, right? The one shaped like a "T". Mommy and daddy showed me pictures. You," she said, pointing to Raven, "are Raven, who has psychic powers. You fly, too. Hobbies include meditating, drinking herbal tea, and reading books. You're my favorite," she cried, smiling, making Raven blush for the second time that day. "You," she said, pointing to Beast Boy, "Can change into animals. You eat tofu and are the joker of the team. You're my second favorite," she said happily, positively beaming at the sight of the green changeling. "What are you doing here? The Titans didn't break up, did they? Daddy told me that Jump City isn't safe without the Titans."

"No," Rachel said, "We're visiting the other group of Titans. But it's a secret. So don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okey-dokey. Can I get a picture first. I won't tell anyone. I'll just put it on the My Favorite Superhero in the Whole Widest World wall in my room." Raven nodded, gave her deli to Garfield, and smiled.

"Jan, time to go," a woman's voice called out. "What are you," but she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Raven. "Would you like a picture with Raven," her mother asked. The little girls face lit up.

"I would love that, mommy!"

Raven kneeled next to the little girl and smiled. After the picture, Raven said good-bye to the little girl, who was smiling like she had gotten to open all her Christmas presents early, took her deli from a nearly fainted Garfield, and went to pay.

"Never again," Garfield whined, "I'm never holding deli again. I won't even go near the deli section again."

"Oh, stop whining, Gar, and lets go home," Raven muttered, nearly having to drag her pale looking boyfriend out the door, past a very confused checker.

"Your change, miss," she yelled at Raven.

"Keep it."

Once they got home, Raven ate her deli and put Garfield in the bed.

"That was a disaster. What if Robin finds out? I know that sweet, little girl promised not to tell, but you know how little kids are. If Robin gets wind of this, Bumblebee's going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Why don't we just change our looks," Beast Boy replied sarcastically. Without knowing it, he had probably just said the smartest thing he ever said. Raven kissed him.

"You're a genius, Garfield." There was no hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Let me get the Book of Rukon, and, wait, it's not here!"

"Stop joking, Raven. This isn't the time."

"I'm not joking, Garfield! I must have accidentally left it on my bed."

"Why didn't you pack it," Garfield asked.

"I was going to carry it in my hands. If I had packed it in a suitcase, I was worried that it would get torn."

"What about the othe-"

"None of them are as important. None of them were bought by _you_."

"That's sweet, Rae. So, how do we get the book back?"

"We? No, you stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes," Raven said. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

**Titans Tower, Jump City**

Cyborg was still recharging, so Robin had the eerily quiet Tower to himself. Walking along the hallways, he decided to occupy himself by going to the weight room and taking a few swings at the punching bag.

Raven looked around at her room. Going over to her bed, Raven noticed something different. It's not there! Calm yourself, Raven. Nobody would dare go into your room. Let's just start by looking under the covers. After discovering that it wasn't there, Raven began to tear her room apart, turning everything upside down.

Thud. Robin wondered what that was. Another thud. Where is it coming from? Deciding that, instead of going back to his room as planned, he'd follow the sound to the source, he found himself in front of Raven's room. Thud! Without a second's hesitation, Robin burst into the room, Bo staff in hand, prepared for anything. Or so he thought. In the room, which looked like it had been hit by a hurricane, stood a hooded figure, who grabbed a book off the floor.

"Please be okay," the figure said, clutching the book in her arms. Robin recognized that voice.

"Raven," he said.

Raven turned to look at whom it was. Upon seeing Robin, she stared at him. He stared at her. Right when he opened his mouth, Raven teleported out of the room.

"Raven!!!" Robin screamed. He ran to Cyborg's room, where his best buddy was still recharging. "Cyborg, I just saw Raven! Cyborg, she was _here_. In the Tower!" Robin knew that Cyborg was sleeping, but still, he had to let him know. "I'll tell you when you wake up." Robin then proceeded to go back to the weight room, and gave the punching bag a good work out.

Steel City

"He saw me," Raven yelled. "Just as I got the book, he had to appear!"

"Who saw you, Rae-Rae?" Garfield asked. That just earned him a cold glare from his girlfriend. "Sorry, Rachel. Continue." 

"Don't call me Rae-Rae until we're married, okay? Now, Robin saw me as I tore my room apart. I couldn't find the book, so I started turning everything upside down. Eventually, I accidentally knocked over my nightstand, and the book fell on the floor. Don't know how I missed it. Thing is, I was about to when Robin," she spat out the name with disgust, " walked in and saw me. He called my name. I turned around. We stared. Robin was shocked. He was about to open his mouth when I teleported. Gar, I'm scared," she whispered. Rachel was shaking all over, and dropped the Book of Rukon. Garfield got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, Rachel, everything will be okay, I promise," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Let's get some sleep. We can change our looks in the morning."

I hope everyone enjoyed. Reader satisfaction is my number one priority. Until next chapter, when we finally get to see what happened to Starfire!


	5. Change Pt 2

**Alina Alone: Glad you're enjoying this story.**

**Crazy Sugar Girl: This story will keep getting better. I promise.**

**Lala3553: I'll keep writing this for a while. **

**Qwertymann: Good to know you enjoyed the part with Garfield trying to guess what to name himself. By the way, the Book of Rukon will have many powers, as well as consequences. **

**I know that finals are next week. Heck, we get out on the 20****th****. Oh well, though. On with the story!**

"Hail Queen Koriand'r," Galafore yelled. The crowd yelled in unison. 'Hail Queen Starfire!' they yelled, smiling. There was much celebration since the princess of Tamaran had returned. Upon returning, Galafore offered Starfire the position of ruler of Tamaran, which she happily accepted. After the cheering went on for a few minutes, Starfire raised her right hand, a signal for 'quiet'.

"Thank you for your wonderful cheers. I hope to be as good a queen as my mother was." Even more cheers. Starfire's mother was one of the most loved queens ever. "I will try to be wise and just, and will always put Tamaran and her people's security before my own. You are my people, may the Gods watch over you and bring good fortune." She stated, and the crowd went wild. After the coronation, Starfire went to her room.

"What's wrong, Koriand'r," Galafore asked.

"Nothing. Every thing is perfect," she lied.

"You know you can't fool me, I was your k'norfka."

"My heart is in pieces. The man who I love does not feel the same way for me. He used to, but then he commenced with the 'breaking up' and it shattered my heart," Starfire replied, tears streaming down her face. "That is why I left Earth, never to return."

Galafore walked over to Starfire. "There, there, Koriand'r, maybe he wasn't the right one, eh?"

"Oh, but he was. In my heart I have never felt the same way for anyone else. May Robin rot in the pits of Clarkcunuie!"

Galafore didn't know what to say. Whoever had broke Koriand'r's heart would pay. He stayed with Koriand'r until she fell asleep, and then went to pack his things. "I will go to Earth and find this man. I believe Robin was the masked one. "

After packing, he left for Earth at a speed which could give the Flash a run for his money. Having met the Titans before, he knew where they were living. Jump City, in a "T" shaped tower.

**-Steel City-**

"Ola, senor Beast Boy," Mas Y Menos said. "Ola senorita Raven."

"Hi," Rachel replied. Beast Boy just kept his mouth shut.

"Hello, Raven. Hello, green bean," Bumblebee said.

"It's Rachel and Garfield now," Raven stated. Garfield jus t simply nodded. "C'mon Gar, just speak already. It wasn't that bad!"

"Rachel," he said in a high squeaky voice, "you're telling me that breakfast wasn't bad! Urg, I still sound like I'm on helium! What'd you put in there, anyways?"

Before Rachel could reply, however, Titans East broke out laughing. "D-did you f-feed him helium," Bumblebee asked in between laughing fits.

Aqualad, who found the situation quite hilarious, stopped after noticing Raven's death glare. Finally, the rest of Titans East stopped, them too noticing Rachel's death glare.

"Okay, so the breakfast wasn't perfect. As to what I made, it is an Azarathian energy meal, designed so that whoever eats it will be able to get through the morning. You know how hard it is to get this guy moving in the morning," she yelled, making everyone jump.

"C'mon, Rachel," he squeaked, "I'm not that hard to wake up. I'm an easy sleeper."

"I tried for two hours, Garfield, and you would not budge!"

"So, did you have to shove breakfast in my mouth?"

"Quit whining. Your voice should return to normal in an hour or so… I think," she said nervously. In truth, she didn't know how long this would last.

"So, if you didn't come here for us to laugh at your boyfriend," Bee said, "then why did you come? What if Robin calls again? He could pop up on the screen at any time an-"she got cut of as the alarm rang. Rachel took Garfield and hid behind a couch. "What's up, Robin?"

"I've got an angry Tamaranian at my door. Could I have some help, please?"

"Sorry, Robin, but we can't help with Starfire," Bee said, "You're going to have to handle this yourself," she replied sadly. In truth, she wanted to help, but she knew she had to let Robin and Starfire work out their relationship.

"It's not Starfire! It's," but nothing more was said, and all they received was static.

"If it's not Starfire, then who," Bumblebee asked.

"Could be Starfire's sister, Blackfire," Rachel stated. "Either that or some crazy Tamaranian warrior. Either way, Robin needs your help."

"How are we going to get there in time?"

"I could send you… but then Robin would know Garfield and I are here."

Speedy, who had been quiet this whole time, started pacing around the room.

"What are you doing," Aqualad asked. "Pacing won't help."

"True. I was thinking though, since Kyd Wykkyd joined the Titans a few months ago, could he teleport us?"

"Good idea, but do you know where he is," Bumblebee asked. Speedy shook his head.

Raven fell into a meditative stance. "I have him. He's here in Steel City."

Bumblebee whipped out her communicator and called Kyd Wykkyd. "Wykkyd, we need you at the Tower." Wykkyd just looked at her. Seconds later, he appeared in the Tower. "Kyd Wykkyd, can you take us to the Tower in Jump City? It's kind of urgent." Kid Wykkyd just nodded and covered the Titans in a black energy.

"Wait," Rachel cried, "Beast Boy and I aren't going!"

Kyd Wykkyd didn't give a signal to let them know he had heard them. Then they all vanished, except for Raven and Beast Boy, who gave deep sighs of relief.

"So…back to the apartment?" Garfield asked.

"No, Garfield. We need a quiet place to look through the Book of Rukon, remember? Or do you want to listen to that ruckus that was coming from the neighbors?"

After about fifteen minutes, Raven had scanned through and found the look changing spell. "I found it…Garfield, we need to talk."

"Okay," he replied, "let's talk. Why do you look worried?"

"Garfield, the effects of this spell…while we use it, we won't have our powers. Second, it only lasts for a year or so. Third, if we every have any children, the spell won't effect them," she said in a matter-of-factly tone as she scanned the page. "Oh no," she muttered.

"Oh no what, Rachel?"

"The last effect…if we use the spell enough, we won't be able to have a child," she whispered. Garfield looked shocked. He quickly got over it when he noticed Rachel crying. He put his arms around her.

"Don't worry, we won't have to use that spell a lot. Robin will stop looking for us sooner or later, and then we won't have to use the spell. I promise you, we will have children."

Rachel's sobs died down. She looked at her boyfriend. "Did you say children?" He nodded, and she kissed him. "Children," she whispered, laying her head on Garfield's shoulders, "I want to have a lot of children." Oh, if only we were married, then we could start a family. "Garfield, I want to get married someday. You do realize that, right?"

"Y-yeah, Rachel, of course I know that," he stammered. Rachel noticed that, and said nothing. "Maybe we should change our appearances now, eh sweetie?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes, I guess she should."

Okay, Rachel and Garfield are going to change their looks. Garfield's nervous about getting married, and Kyd Wykkyd is a Titan.


	6. Alien Attack

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas and a happy New Years. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story.**

Rachel sat on the couch in Titans East Tower. Garfield sat across from her on a chair, holding her hands. Taking a deep breath, Rachel began to chant the incantation.

"Heterex Gladdisglois Inthendiroen, Aalindos Qwinverxes Trivonteres," the room began to shake. "Niltieron Vandist Crahantuives," Rachel gripped Garfield's hand even harder. "Elderenthie Odinthrine Baltrothimier!" the Tower began to shake as if hit by a earthquake measuring 9.2 on the Richter scale. Surprisingly, nothing fell from the shelves. At least, not in the living room. Rachel and Garfield screamed, intense pain coursing through their bodies. Then they blacked out.

**-Titans Tower, Jump City-**

_-Flashback-_

_Galfore launched a brown starbolt. "Kartiron, nit kundie!" Robin jumped out of the way and threw a Bird-a-rang, which Galfore blasted as soon as it left Robin's hand. Reaching for his Bo-staff, Robin found himself one on one facing the angry Tamaranian and then the thought hit him. Starfire sent him… but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a sonic cannon. _

"_Booyah!" Cyborg yelled. "Robin, this dude's angry. Go inside and call Titans East for backup, now!" Robin took Cy's suggestion, and went into the living room, hitting the Titans East emergency button. Bumblebee answered. _

"_What's up, Robin?"_

"_I've got an angry Tamaranian at my door. Could I have some help, please?" he asked, hiding his fear. _

"_Sorry Robin, but we can't help with Starfire. You're going to have to handle this yourself._

_Fear crept up from Robin's stomach. "It's not Starfire, it's," he never got to finish the sentence. A starbolt crashed into the communications panel, sending orange and red sparks to dance in the sky, and then phase out. Robin turned and took a stance, twirling his Bo-Staff. "Stand down, we can talk about this." Robin said. Galfore's eyes glowed brown, and he shot starlasers from them. _

"_There shall be no talking, masked one, only death!" Galfore roared, launching another starbolt at Robin, who ducked and charged. Galfore grinned. "You can't hurt me, masked one." _

"_So you think," Robin replied, leaping into the air and twirling at the same time. His Bo-Staff connected with Galfore's head, sending the alien flying to the side. Galfore now had a big red welt on the left side of his head. Robin followed with a few moves he learned from his time with the True Master. Galfore cursed himself for being over confident. "Surrender, now" Robin ordered. No, he wasn't confident. Definitely, he would lose. But he'd be damned if he didn't put up a good fight. Galfore launched a starlaser from his hand. Cyborg, beaten up but still working, jumped in front of Robin and fired off both his sonic cannons. Brown and blue beams of energy collided in mid-air. The beams bounced back and forth. _

"_You have much strength, Cyborg. Leave this fight. My only qurrael is with Robin," he said, finally saying the young warrior's name. _

"_Never." Cyborg declared. Though he was using both his sonic cannons, Galfore was still keeping up with him. Don't give a hundred percent. Give a hundred and ten! Cyborg put most of his remaining battery energy into powering his sonic cannons. To say that Galfore was surprised would be an understatement. _

_As Galfore crashed through the middle window of the living room, he was scared. For the first time in his life, he had failed Queen Koriand'r. No, I have not failed! As he landed in the water, Galfore thought about ripping Robin into shreds. No, I am taking this the wrong way. Beat him up, then take him to answer to Queen Koriand'r. Just then, a huge wave formed in the middle of the bay and crashed into him, pushing him under. When he got back to the surface, he saw that there were strangers on Titans Island. _

"_You want a fight, you got one," Aqualad said, lowering his arm. Bumblebee flew forward, firing blasts from her sting guns.(AN: Sorry, I don't exactly know what her weapons are called.) Mas Y Menos waited until Bee broke off her attack and ran forward, encircling Galfore while Kyd Wykkyd teleported into the Tower, sensing someone in need. Speedy shot a sleeper arrow at Galfore, who, strangely enough, seemed immune. Bumblebee charged up her sting guns, and fired. Her blasts crashed into him. Noticing that Cyborg wasn't, and Robin, for one, weren't fighting, she took off towards the med room of Titans Tower._

_Galfore flew upwards through the tornado that had suddenly surrounded him. Once he got out, he blasted Mas Y Menos out of the water. "My fight is not with you." Kyd Wykkyd, who just teleported out of the Tower, flew up to Galfore, who glared confusingly. Is he human? He continued to glare as Kyd Wykkyd charged up his powers and blasted him into darkness. Galfore awoke to Wykkyd binding him with telekinesis. As much as he struggled, Galfore could not get free. Feeling a sharp pain in the neck, and then he again succumbed to darkness._

_-End Flashback-_

"You going to be okay," Speedy asked. Robin didn't say a word. At least, not to him.

"Who sent you," Robin asked. "Galfore, did Starfire send you? Answer me!"

"How dare you speak my Queen's name. You who broke her heart!" Galfore yelled, Kyd Wykkyd again using his telekinesis to restrain the half-crazed Tamaranian. "You must answer to her, you vlorkyrag!" Robin stared.

How could I break her heart? I would never… the break-up. She took it harder than I thought. True, she hadn't spoken to him since they broke up. He thought she would talk, eventually. It was for the good of the team… but how good had it been for Starfire? "I'll go, but I can't go until I find my other teammates. Understand?" Galfore nodded. "You can stay in the Tower, just promise not to kill me."

Galfore banged his right hand on his chest. "I promise, in the name of my Queen, I will not harm you." Robin smiled, then nodded to Kyd Wykkyd to release hold of the Tamaranian's legs. Galfore glared at Wykkyd, who simply just teleported.

Robin led Galfore to his room. "Night." Galfore did not reply. Titans East left, though Speedy stayed to help watch over Cyborg.

_-Titans Tower Steel City-_

Rachel was the first to wake up. Looking at Garfield, she knew that the spell had worked, and smiled. Hearing footsteps, she hid herself and Garfield behind the couch. Bumblebee walked in, and Raven sighed. "Hey, Bee. What's wrong?"

"Who trashed the Tower?"

**What happened to the Tower? What do Rachel and Garfield look like? Find out in the next chapter. Also, was it a good idea to put Kyd Wykkyd on the Titans? Tell me what you think. Until the next chapter.**


	7. New looks and old sorrows

**Wolvmbm****, titanfan45, ****Alina**** Alone, Lil chap welsh ****nd**** proud, yooper0987, CRAZYGIRL427, and ****FoxFireOrenji**_**thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me! Also, everyone, I beg forgiveness for taking so long to update. Dodges thrown pitchfork Um… okay, very sorry am I! Stupid laptop has locked up my Microsoft Word, and school has been hell. Senior English, to be exact. Oh well. Thanks for reading, everyone. I' going to be gone for the Academic Decathlon **__**in a few hours**__**, and will be gone until Sunday. Now, on with the story!**__** Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**_

"Rachel," Bee asked, putting her hands on her hips, "what happened to my Tower?" Rachel looked truly confused, and Garfield poked his head out from behind the couch. "What happened to you two," she asked, dumbfounded. Rachel had jet-black hair and normal skin, but her eyes were still violet, although much lighter than they were before. Garfield had blonde hair, blue eyes, and there was not a spot of green on him anywhere.

Sighing, Raven quickly went over the Book of Rukon with Bumblebee, who remained quiet, and explained the change in looks.

"So, Garfield and I will be different until this day next year, when the spell shall have to be performed again." Her head ached and she clutched it. Garfield put his arms around her. The pain was gone after a few seconds.

"What's wrong, Rae?" her boyfriend asked worriedly.

"The spell took a lot out of me. I need to sleep," she stated, laying her head against his left shoulder and swinging her arms around his neck. "Take me home, Gar." With that, she fell into a deep slumber.

"Well, I guess we'd better get back," Garfield said. He picked Rachel up bridal style and started walking towards the door when Bee stepped in the way.

"Uh-uh. We'll give you a ride in the B-car," Bumblebee stated, folding her arms as she did so. Beast Boy just nodded and went down into the T-Car, oblivious to the destruction around him.

_-Back at the apartment-_

Garfield closed the door and sighed. The trip home had been hectic, with Bee raving on about how long it's going to take to get the Tower back in proper order. After a few minutes, Garfield just blocked her out. Walking into the bedroom, he gently placed Raven on their bed, but was unable to get her arms off from around his neck. "Rae, sweetie, time to let go," he whispered gently, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll never let go," she murmured in her sleep. Her lips formed a smile. Garfield just decided to get in bed next to his girlfriend, although it was a bit hard to get to his side of the bed. He slipped once, landing in an awkward position on top of his girlfriend. After finally getting to his side of the bed, he closed his eyes and thought. Yes, he was hungry. No, he was not tired, as he had feigned back at the Tower. Truthfully, he didn't want to help clean the Tower up. They'd be working until well after Christmas to clean, and this was one Christmas he did not want to miss. He just wanted to spend time with the most important person in his life, Raven. Also, he didn't want to be around an angry Bumblebee. The stories Speedy and Aqualad had told him… yeah, best to stay away for a few days. He placed his arms around his lover's waist and relaxed. Within an hour, he was snoring gently.

_-December 22__nd__, Jump City- _

Robin paced back and forth. Why hadn't she understood? Their dating could have compromised the team. No, scratch that. The Titans weren't just a team, they were family. He couldn't stand if one of them got killed. He wouldn't fail this family. He couldn't fail again. True, he had been only seven when his parents fell to their deaths, but he _should_ have done something. He keeps telling himself this, over and over. He failed his mom and dad. He wouldn't fail the Titans. Tears fell freely as he slumped to his knees, tears falling from his mask-less face.

"Mom, dad, I failed you. I failed!" Robin screamed into the clouds overhead. "Now I'm failing my second family. Please, send me a sign, tell me what to do," he yelled, slamming his fist onto the roof of Titans Tower. "The girl I love is gone, and two of my best friends have disappeared. Help me find them, please!" Lightning cracked overhead, and thunder boomed. The wind picked up, blowing his cape dramatically. No voice rang out, no words of comfort and wisdom. Just dark, eerie silence. "I hurt Starfire, and I regret it. I'm sorry Star, I'm sorry," he whispered, not quietly enough for the Tamaranean behind him.

**Who is it? ****Galafore****? Starfire? Wildfire? Yes, he will make an appearance, maybe next chapter, who knows? Well, wish us luck. We're off to the Alaska State Academic Decathlon Competition in Anchorage! Until the next chapter. **


	8. Not your fault

**Hello, everyone! AlwaysandForvever323, Black Raven 13, Gaara'sDarkHeart92, Moving Mountains, and titanfan45, thanks for the reviews! Everyone else, thanks for reading! I have an important announcement to make. Tuesday, I leave for Scotland! I'll try to update during my trip. **

The sounds of weapons clashing rang throughout the halls of Tamaran's royal palace. Koriand'r fought with much skill, weaving in and out of harm's way. She twirled around the bakku and hit her opponent in the chest. He fell to the ground, but quickly recovered. A kick was launched, and the Queen of Tamaran was sent flying backwards. "Jal kut'a," she roared, "kell numa'tra vo!"

With all the fury she could muster, Koriand'r struck at the man's head. He ducked, and then delivered a blow to her chest so hard that, had it been a normal person, their ribs would've cracked. However, this just lifted his opponent off the ground and into the sky, falling back down to the ground with a sickening _crunch._ "Koriand'r," he cried, rushing over to her side, "elang nutra von ke?" Her only response was to kick him in the jaw of his helmet. The helmet stayed on, and her attacker remained faceless.

_-Titans Tower, Jump City-_

Robin heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and whirled around. Behind him stood Galfore. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Robin turned away. "Hello, Galfore. Anything you need", he asked, trying not to sound as sad as he was. He couldn't face him. He couldn't face any one right now. "If you need something, then ask. Other than that, I need to be alone," he sighed, putting his head in his hands. He waited to hear Galfore's footsteps, indicating that he was leaving.

"Do you love her," Galfore asked. "Do you truly love my bumgorf," he asked, eyes not leaving the back of Robin's head. Robin was caught up by this. Galfore had learned patience, which was the only thing keeping him from strangling the answer out of the boy right in front of him. Minutes passed, and Galfore waited silently.

The question rang through Robin's head. _Did he truly love her? Of course! Then why had he broken up with her? It was for the good of the team. No,_ said another voice in his head, _that wasn't the answer. You could have left. Like Raven and Beast Boy, those two selfish ingrates. They're not ingrates, they are our friends. Then why'd they ditch us? _"Stop it!" Robin yelled, startling Galfore, who was wondering if the boy was starting to go insane. "I love her! I love Starfire!" Galfore smiled. He could tell Robin's words were from the heart. He seemed content. Robin turned to tell that to Galfore, unaware that

"Thank you for answering truthfully," he replied. Robin seemed not to hear him. Carefully, he walked up to the troubled teen and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was not your fault your parents died. No child is responsible for their parents' deaths. Death is just another path, one that we all must take."(AN: I know, the quote is from Gandalf, the Return of the King. It just felt right for this scene.) Robin stared, tears falling down from his face. He shook his head.

"I couldn't save them. Now I can't save the team," he said, hanging his head. He had failed. "Raven and BB are gone, and the girl I love will never talk to me again. I've failed, Galfore. I failed my parents, and now I've failed the Titans." He sighed. His failure was eating him up inside. It had been a long time since he smiled.

"Come with me," Galfore said, "let us go to Tamaran. The Queen will be glad to hear your words," he said heartily. Maybe now his Queen could have her King. Or boyfriend, until they get married. Robin looked up and smiled.

"Sure, I'll go. Let me go get ready." _Raven, Beast Boy, I'm sorry._ He then went down to inform Cyborg that they were leaving for Tamaran. Cy's face lit up.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled, jabbing his fist in the air. He left the med room and went to go pack. He returned fifteen minutes later with his suitcase packed to the brim. "So, you and Star going to make up," Cyborg asked the empty room. He thought that Robin would be out by now, and was surprised to find it empty. Around thirty minutes later, Robin came in, two huge suitcases in hand. "How long are we going to be there," he asked.

"However long it takes, Cyborg," Robin replied, "You'd better pack some more." After another half-hour, they were ready. Then, they left, using the T-Fighter, leaving the care of Jump City to Titans South, which consisted of Herald, Pantha, Jericho, and Kilowatt.

"Destination, Tamaran. ETA, six hours and counting." Cy's voice rang over the loudspeakers. Their journey had just begun.

_-Tamaran-_

The silver staff, jeweled with red rubies, fell to the ground. Koriand'r was defenseless. She reached for the bakku, but a boot came to bear on her wrist, and a blade on her neck.

"This is the end, Koriand'r."

**Well, I'm off to Scotland! Hope to update soon, though. Bye.**


	9. Reunion, Bb's secret

**Thanks to Black Raven 13, titanfan45, and Lil chap welsh nd proud for reviewing! Everyone else, thanks for reading! Also, if you ever go to Scotland, try haggis. It is DELICIOUS. Visit Edinburgh, it is amazing!**

_-Tamaran royal palace-_

Koriand'r felt the cool steel of the bakku pressed against her throat. "It's over, dear sister," the masked warrior said, extending a hand to the fallen queen. Retracting the bakku, the warrior couldn't help but chuckle.

"What do you find funny, dear brother," Koriand'r asked, dusting herself off. She looked at her long-lost younger brother, who, just 36 hours ago, crash landed on Tamaran. Wildfire took off his helmet and smiled. His long, orange hair strayed down to his knees, and his eyes were a brilliant, dark shade of green. Almost every girl on Tamaran wanted to be his wife. It had become dangerous in the first few hours after he returned. Some crazy, love struck girl tried to kidnap him. It took five guards to pull her off, and even they could barely restrain her.

"Indeed, your time on Earth has made you incredibly strong, Koriand'r. You are a powerful and honorable fighter."

"You still have not answered my question."

"You are older, but I'm taller," he said, smiling. "So, when will Blackfire get here?"

The queen's face turned into a frown. "She will not be coming home, Wildfire." Then she remembered. He didn't know what had happened."Sit down, dear brother, and I shall tell you everything." Slowly, over the course of many hours, she explained about their sister's evil plan to obtain the Jewel of Charta. "After discovering the Denthrax army was fake, I challenged Blackfire for the crown and won. Afterwards, I banished her forever from Tamaran."

Though quite shocked by this story, Wildfire's face displayed a calm, understanding look. So, his oldest sister was evil. He sighed, shaking his head. "She got what she deserved, I guess." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. Wildfire had wanted to get to know both of his sisters, but the Fates had decreed that would not happen. Maybe the Fates were wrong. _I will defy the Fates; I will help my sister redeem herself._

"Wildfire," Koriand'r said sadly, as if reading his thoughts, "There is no way she could be redeemed. Her evils are too great to be forgiven. Still, if there was anyone who could possibly help her, I believe, with both my hearts, that you could do it. You can make her good. Not redeemed, but you may make her turn from the path she has chosen; make her a kind, caring person." She placed a hand on her brother's left shoulder, a sign of trust on Tamaran. Wildfire smiled at hearing these words. However, that was nothing compared to the grin he displayed when hearing the next words.



"Queen Koriand'r, Prince Wildfire, Galafore is returning!" a guard shouted. Both dashed towards the landing pads, where Galafore's ship would touch down any moment. The Queen gasped when she saw the T-Fighter approach.

_Robin? Why would he be here? _He didn't love her, that much she had learned long ago. Looking over at Wildfire, she saw him gazing in wonder. "Welcome Galafore and guests," she said happily, hoping that Robin would not be with them.

Galafore was the first to step out. When he saw Wildfire, he nearly fainted. It was long believed their prince was dead. He pounded on his chest, gave the traditional greeting, and smiled. "It is good to see you alive, Wildfire. You have been gone for far too long."

Cyborg was out next. He smiled when he saw Starfire, who proceeded to give him one of her famous bear hugs, which nearly crushed him. "It's wonderful to see you, Star," he said, ignoring the pain in his back.

Last was Robin, who walked out nervously. "Hello, Starfire. Long time no see," he said, opening his arms for a hug. Starfire, shocked by this movement, decided not to let her emotions get the best of her and proceeded to give him a bear hug. Robin could've sworn he heard something break, but was thankful to have her in his arms once again.

Nobody else came, and this confused Starfire to no end. "Where are friends Raven and Beast Boy," she inquired, arcing an eyebrow as she gazed at Robin. She saw a worried, sad look. Cyborg started to say something, but Starfire cut him off. "Maybe they will come later, yes?" She then called for a few servants. "Prepare the dining hall, for tonight we celebrate the return of Prince Wildfire and k'norfka Galafore," she cried. Okay, so Wildfire had returned over a day ago. They had decided to celebrate his return when Galafore arrived, though they knew not how long until he returned.

_-Steel City-_

Rachel awoke after what seemed an eternity of peaceful sleep. She had had a very good dream, the contents of which will not be discussed here. Two days until Christmas, I can't wait. She turned to look at the sleeping figure of her boyfriend, but was met with an empty bedside. Garfield up before me. Is it the end of the world? Getting up and out of bed, she quickly changed clothes and went to go make something to eat. Nearing the kitchen, she saw Garfield on the phone. Deciding it would be best not to interrupt, she started to go back to her room, but curiosity got the better of her. Why would he be on the phone this early in the morning?

"Yes, Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth. December 25th. 7:00 p.m., yes, I know it's sudden, but this is important! Listen, I appreciate what you're doing for me, okay? This has to be perfect. No, she has… do you have anything vegetarian? Great! Thank you very much!"

After Garfield hung up the phone, Rachel went into the room, her curiosity going wild. She walked over to Gar, wrapped her arms around his chest, and kissed his cheek. "Morning," she said, spooking her boyfriend, who would've jumped into the air if not for the fact his girlfriend was keeping him grounded.



"R-raven, how long have you been there?!" he asked. There was a look of pure shock on his face, as if he had forgotten she was there at all. Rachel released her grip on his waist and smiled.

"I just got up, sweetheart." She then hit him on the side of the head. "Don't forget," she said in mock-anger, "my name is Rachel." Going into the kitchen, she proceeded to make a cup of herbal tea for herself, as well as a platter of eggs, bacon, toast, and ham. Bringing the plate to the table, she waited for Garfield to sit down. "Sweetie, aren't you going to eat," she asked innocently, "or do you not like my cooking?" Rachel made a face as if she was about to cry, then Garfield sat down. He took a piece of toast, buttered it, and began eating. "Don't you want some eggs, maybe some bacon or ham?"

"Rae, you know I'm a vegetarian, "he said in a manner-of-fact voice. She frowned.

"I thought you were a man. Guess I was wrong" she sighed, silently taking a few eggs and eating quietly. She lowered her head in, pretending that her feelings were extremely hurt.

"Hey, I am a man," he said, "and I'll prove it." He took three eggs, two pieces of bacon, and a nice, juicy slice of ham. Raven smiled as she looked up. It took three years, but she finally got Garfield to eat meat. Cyborg owed her. I wonder how he's doing, she wondered. All the while, Garfield munched down on breakfast. "Ya know, since I can't change into animals anymore, eating meat doesn't feel like cannibalism. Meat tastes great," he said, "hey, you going to eat? Rachel?"

"I'm glad you like dinner, Gar-gar," she replied, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"So, we're using pet names now, Rae-rae," he teased, knowing good and well that, if it had been anyone else, she would have beaten them to a pulp. He gulped as his girlfriend got up. Striding over to where Garfield was sitting, dragged him out of his sit, and pinned him to the wall.

"Only when we're alone," she growled, "or else." Giving her boyfriend a quick, passionate kiss, she went to finish breakfast, leaving a stunned Garfield Logan standing against the wall. She had looked angry.

_Mental note, never piss off Rachel. _

The rest of the morning passed without further incident. They ate quietly, until the plates were clean. Garfield put them in the dishwasher and Rachel went to shower. While she was showering, Garfield went to the bedroom, and picked up a small, black box. "You are so much trouble, you know that? Who knew something so small could be such a big problem. Oh, I thought this would be easy. But no, you haunt my ever dream! I can't wait till this is over. Then, maybe I'll be able to relax." That said, he put the box back on the dresser, praying that Rachel would like it. Gathering up some clothes, he went and sat down on the bed. After Rachel got out, he took a shower, got dressed, and they went shopping for Christmas decorations.

**Next chapter…shopping! Evil music plays Beware, Garfield Mark Logan, beware.**


	10. Shopping and Terra

**Thanks to titanfan 45, Black Raven 13, Anna Nicole Smith, and sinomin for the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry this took so long to put up. Stupid writer's block. Well, at least I got off a one shot. Now… ready for some shopping? **

"Remind me why we walked," Garfield asked his girlfriend. "I could have driven that car, Rachel."

"And crash it like you did the T-Car? Not a chance! I don't want to die anytime soon, Garfield."

"The only reason I crashed was because Cyborg was screaming like crazy. Besides, I was only going 75," he stated proudly.

"In a 50 M.P.H. zone! I still can't believe you didn't get arrested. Not to mention Cyborg wouldn't let you ride in the T-Car for three months! Even now he's..." but her voice trailed off, turning into a whisper, "he's on the other side of the country. I miss him, Gar. He's like the big brother I never had." The first Christmas when the Titans were split since the team formed years ago. She had thought that she'd just forget the rest of the team when they left. But old memories are hard to suppress.

Seeing his girlfriend was troubled, Garfield wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her lips. "Shh, I miss him too sweetie. He was like the brother I never had too. Everything is going to be alright, I promise." When Rachel didn't stop crying, he whispered. gently, "stop crying, Rachel, I'm here for you, forever and always." She stopped crying after this, and he kept on holding her.

"Let's go Garfield, we've got to get some shopping done." Reluctantly, her boyfriend let go, but not before bestowing upon his love a long, passionate kiss. _I have the greatest boyfriend in the universe!_ _How'd I ever get so lucky?_ Raven wondered. He always knew how to make her feel better, no matter what. When she was young and naive, Raven believed that she was destined never to love, never to be loved, except by her mother. Even then, Raven felt saddened by the fact she could never experience love. Love experienced by couples she'd see in Azarath. Holding hands, kissing, enjoying time with their soul mate. If Raven's mother could see her now, she'd be pleased. Arella knew her daughter was different, for her father was Trigon, the evilest creature in history. A demon so vile, he made Lord Satanus look like an angel. At birth, it was prophesized that Raven would be the portal her father could use to take over the Earth. All her life, Raven lived in fear of that day when she would inevitably unleash her father upon the Earth. When that day came, she tried to make the Titans' final day perfect, but they ended up figuring out what was happening. Before becoming the portal, Raven bestowed upon her friends some of her powers, so that they might combat Trigon and stand a chance of winning. Raven had thought it futile, but after spending nearly four years with the Titans, hope had filled her heart. The Titans had faced impossible odds before, and come out on top. They were more than friends; they were a family. When her family fought Trigon, they nearly died. Raven miraculously sustained some of her Trigon's power and used it to obliterate him once and for all. And as he died, Raven could feel his influence over her fade into nothingness. Raven smiled as she remembered the victory party afterwards that lasted for three whole days. The result of said party was Raven receiving her first kiss.

_Flashback_

_Third day of partying. Clear, sunny skies, and no villains had showed up since Trigon. Of course, Robin was worried about Slade, albeit his paranoia had long since vanished. Beast Boy had been telling, for once, good jokes. Raven was engaged in a great game of Uno with Starfire and Robin, both of whom were laughing their asses off as yet another random card was played. Uno was actually fun. Cyborg was beating Beast Boy at Universal Brawl on the Gamestation. The fear of Trigon long since passed, Raven was enjoying herself. When the game ended, Starfire and Robin played Monopoly, and Raven went over to watch Cyborg whoop Beast Boy's butt. At least that's what she said. In truth, she just gazed at her crush, the resident shape-shifter. Despite his annoying jokes, some of which she secretly laughed at, his debates with Cyborg about tofu and meat, and the fact he kept on interrupting her meditation, she found him attractive. Unbelievable as it were, the "Gothic Goddess" as she had once been called, had a crush on the changeling. "Hey, Rae-ven," Beast Boy said, "you wanna play?" holding out a controller. Nodding silently, Raven took the controller from Beast Boy's hand. "The combat style's like Super Smash Bros. You ever play that," he asked, receiving a nod in reply. "Some people say this is a cheap rip off, but I think it's much better. Characters from all over the gaming world." Raven looked at the cast of characters. Over 180 characters to choose from. Looking at the cast, she chose someone called Freya, from the game War Gods II: the Asgardian Trials. Beast Boy had chosen someone name Skarin, Cyborg had chosen Master Chief, and the computer was set to Altair. The level was Valhalla. It featured a grand hall, with spears for pillars and golden shields for the roof and walls. In the background, Norse warriors duked it out, till the level changed to night, when they would go into the great hall. Sounds of feasting could be heard. During one of these feasting times, Raven sent the Master Chief flying through one of Valhalla's doors. Instantly, the computer AI dining in the hall descended upon the Chief, sending him flying off screen. Cyborg glared at Raven, who smiled triumphantly. The smile was wiped from her face as Skarin unleashed a torrent of lightning at her. Freya was sent flying into one of the pillars, which collapsed, bringing a shield down on her. Skaring finished her off with a combo. Instead of flying into the background, however, Raven's character hit the screen, then fell slowly. Once Freya was revived, Raven focused on Skarin. Completely forgetting that Cyborg and Altair were in, she charged full force. She was going to end Skarin forever, "Die!" Raven yelled, mashing every single button so much that the boys thought the controller would break. Pulling off a 25 hit combo, Raven finished by picking up the shield that had fallen earlier and threw it like a discus. Needless to say, Skarin went crashing through a wall and offscreen. _

"_Friends," Starfire said cheerfully, "who wants to play spin the b-"_

"Rachel!"

_End Flashback_

Rachel awoke from her daydream as Garfield yelled her name. Strangely, nobody seemed to notice, or care. She looked at him, wondering why he looked so worried. "Dude, I've been trying to get your attention for twenty minutes! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Now let's," but she stopped, noticing that they were already there. "Never mind. Let's get the decorations." Rachel walked inside, humming Deck the Halls. Garfield just sighed and followed her. The store was full of people getting Christmas cards, lights, presents. Raven wandered about, eyes scanning for some colorful decorations. Garfield pushed along a cart, hoping they wouldn't need it.



Coming upon the decoration department, Rachel and Garfield could feel their jaws drop to the floor. This place had the most beautiful lights ever. "Let's get this," Rachel said excitedly, pulling a pack of red, green, and gold lights with blue wiring. Putting the lights in the cart, Raven continued down the aisle, grabbing different lights and decorations. Steel City was known for having the best Christmas lights in the states. Flashes of red, green, gold, and the occasional rainbow lighted up. Neon blue was a new color, as well dark purple. Any color you could think of, and, most likely_, Amazin Colors_ would have it. Rachel also picked out some bulbs, cookie cutters, and two rather long pair of stockings. 

"Look at this, Rae!" Garfield said excitedly. He pointed to a stream of lights. What was unique was that this had dark purple and green lights, with purple and green wiring.

"Beautiful," Rachel whispered before yanking it off the shelf and placing it in the kart. She proceeded down the aisle, when a girl bumped into her. "Sorry," she gasped, "..Terra." The girl looked at her quizzically before walking off. Looking back at Garfield, she sees him with a confused look.

"Was that who I thought it was?" he asked. Rachel nodded and quickly headed to the check-out line. What they didn't notice was that 'Terra' was watching them. She then dashed out of the store.

On the outskirts of town, a man clad in what looked to be a cross between Viking and Tamaranian armor stood, left arm behind his back holding a saber-staff. Silently, he watched a young couple walk into their apartment complex with loads of bags. Apparently, the boy had offered to carry them all, seeing that the girl had her hands free. "Is it her?" he asked, hearing the footsteps behind him.

"Yes," Terra replied, "but, as you well know, her appearance has changed. Same with him," she growled, old memories passing through her head. The man nodded silently and Terra left. He stayed at the outskirts for a while, eyes closed in thought.


	11. Of Fire and Ash

Thanks to sinomin, titanfan45, and FireFoxOrenji for the reviews

Thanks to sinomin, titanfan45, and FireFoxOrenji for the reviews! And to everybody for reading! This chapter's a bit dark. Just a warning. Also, I don't own the special guest who will continually show up. He's owned by Marvel. Or the quote. I'll let y'all guess at who owns it.

Flames swept the Courtyard of Eternal Friendship, spreading out into the City of Golden Light. A loud roar ripped through the air, and the sacred seal broke. Vijantei was free. After countless millennia, he was _free_. The flames disappeared instantly, causing no damage to the buildings. A lady screamed. Vijantei looked down. She was in her teens, with flowing brown hair and golden-yellow eyes. Raising her hands, she yelled something and disappeared in a flash of blinding white light. Mages engaged and fell in pieces, their blood and limbs littering the ground. Entire families perished. None were spared, saved those who fled.

The City of Golden Light was thrown into panic. Vijantei spat dark energy from his mouth, demolishing building after building, setting numerous fires everywhere. Mages engaged and fell in pieces, their blood and limbs littering the ground. Entire families perished. None were spared, saved those who were able to flee.

"Alkon deriti komos vex!" Someone shouted. Pain shot through Vijantei's side, forcing him to revert to his Valkron form. "Yield, Vijantei, and your life shall be spared."

Vijantei laughed. "Rukon, my old master, what a pleasant surprise. Give me your book, now!" he roared, but Rukon stood defiantly.

"Your power has been depleted greatly. My mages have given limb and life for their City and for the book. Go back to where you belong, lick your wounds, and leave us be. Or I shall be forced to kill you." Rukon stated. Her voice was calm, silver hair blowing in the breeze, dark blue eyes piercing Vijantei's yellow tinted red ones. Cruel laughter split through the air.

"I may have only a fraction of my powers, but I'm more than enough for you! Understand, master, that I am willing to restore your city, bring your dead back to life, just give me the book!" He said, fire spouting from his nostrils. There was no deception. For once, Vijantei was being sincere. After all, why should one dimension matter when you could conquer all others? Especially that one. The one that had denied demons and emperors, fleets and armies. It was on that plane where Trigon had been obliterated. Trigon the Terrible, gone for good. His dimension became a war-ravaged land, conquered by none other than Vijantei himself. But as he conquered, his own realm was destroyed by some unknown force. He was then banished, forced to remain in Trigon's realm. It was then he discovered Rukon's betrayal. "I am being sincere. Give me your book, and I shall leave this dimension, never to return."

"Never, Vijantei. Good-bye, apprentice," Rukon muttered, a single tear falling down her face. "Good-bye, my _son_." She raised her hands, now glowing blood red. One tear became many, and she shook. "Kashmak inderest katulla noq!" All Vijantei saw was glowing red light, then his world went black.

Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange quenched the last of the flames. Observing rubble, the Sorcerer Supreme detected a sign of life. "Claterum rubik etirn," he whispered, removing the rubble in no time. "Quenti! Valaum! Are you okay?" Strange asked. Quenti nodded, and held her boyfriend in her arms.

"He's knocked out, Sorcerer supreme, but he'll be fine. I've healed as much as I can. Where's Master Rukon?"

Dr. Strange shook his head. "I don't know. Vijantei seems to have left. Though, I fear, not everything is as it seems. Havati lokgtom." Valaum shook, and slowly opened his eyes. Before he could say anything, Quenti clamped her lips on his. Adverting his eyes, the Sorcerer Supreme looked around. People were coming out. Torn, bleeding, bruised, some unscathed, some missing limbs. He left the couple and began to help patch up the wounded. Other mages began helping him, uttering spells and incantations, closing cuts, restoring limbs, removing bruises. It took a while, but all that could be healed were. Of course, some needed bandages, slings, casts, that sort of thing.

Rukon stood, muttering a prayer. Her tears had stopped falling, but she would forever grieve the loss of her son. Recomposing herself, Rukon headed towards the palace, hoping that survivors would be getting treated there. Her white, gold trimmed robes hung low, swiping the ground. They were stained with blood. The blood of Vijantei. The blood of her _only_ child. "Rukon, what's wrong," Dr. Strange asked, appearing from one of the many pillars of smoking rising from the city.

She turned, a pained look in her eyes. There was no need for words between them. "Rukon, I'm sorry for your loss," Strange said. "Come now, you need to rest."

Casting one last look at the charred body of her son, she followed the Sorcerer Supreme to the palace. Halfway there, the ground started to shake. "What the," but that was all Rukon was able to say before being flung to her feet. "No," she whispered. "Strange, evacuate the survivors! Get them to Earth, _now_! Find my book, keep it safe." As his form disappeared, Rukon's heart sank. "Good-bye, my love." She then turned, many millennia of training her skills, honing what magic and swordplay she had been taught, Rukon went to what she knew was her last battle. As an old friend had once told her, _Death is just another path, one that we all must take_. She had always agreed with him, and now that quote rang in her head. "Death is just another path… well, old friend, it is time I now journey down it."

Vijantei stared at the woman standing before him. "Come now, _mother_. Must you die, just for a book? Give it to me, and I will spare you a painful death. I am your _son_, and I do not wish to kill you."

"Son? I have no son. My son died when he left to study dark magic under Tritanus, Trigon's half brother! He corrupted and killed my son. You are a monstrosity! I see now, you cannot be saved. Your blood lust will never be sated. Farewell, Vijantei," and with that, Rukon leapt. Her blade glowed an eerie blue, and she cut deep, hard, forcing what had once been her son to retreat. Blood spouted from the gash in his left arm, spilling out onto the ground and Rukon's robes.

"No mother," he cried, voice betraying a deep sense of emotional pain, "I am no monster! I am a god! A divine being who should be worshipped! Who should be feared! I will be all powerful, but first, GIVE ME THE BOOK!" He drew a blade of his own, forged from darkness, pain, and suffering. Forged in the pits of Niffelheim. Forged by Hel herself. A blade powerful enough to kill a god. The blade that brought Thor to his knees. That made the whole of Asgard tremble. That crushed Mt. Olympus. It glowed orange, with a hint of yellow and red.

Rukon charged, blade dipped towards the left. Swinging up, she caught her son's blade, throwing it back, nearly knocking the blade from his hands. "Lithtrool" Vijantei yelled, casting lightning from his hands. Rukon barely had time to block. Her sword absorbed the energy and cast it back tenfold. Vijantei jumped, leaping onto the roof of a nearby cathedral. "You see, mother, I cannot be defeated. The book, if you please." Rukon's only response was to fling a fireball at her son, which he easily returned. Rukon rolled out of the way, and the fireball splattered harmlessly on a slab of rock.

"Frojeinta" Rukon yelled. Pillars of jagged ice appeared out of the ground, smashing many of the buildings and creating a ring around the cathedral. Leaping onto the roof, Rukon twirled her blade like a master. Vijantei parried, blocked, leapt back, trying to analyze a weakness in his opponent's stance. He frowned as he realized there were none. Blocking yet another strike, Vijantei launched a kick towards Rukon's head.

Her blade flew from her hands. Rukon's head throbbed. Taking a few steps back, she summoned her blade. It flew to her hands, which shook with anger. She stared at Vijantei, giving a glare that would have made Trigon cringe. Rukon lunged, intent on carving out her son's heart. Vijantei sidestepped, and cut his mother's left arm off. Blood poured from the stump, Rukon ignored the pain, and the battle continued. Learning to fight one handed surely helped at this point. Forced to go on the defensive, Rukon saw flashes of blue, orange, yellow, and red. Her death was rapidly approaching, but she would not give up. Never. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. 'Yes, my friend. I shall now walk the path.' Storm clouds brewed overhead, and thunder boomed across the almost deserted city.

Vijantei brought on a furious onslaught. Blow after blow, he drained Rukon of her strength. Soon, she would buckle under his power. Her book would be his. After all, he _was_ her only child. Rukon brought her blade above her head, and, with all her might, struck down. Vijantei parried, then brought the blade across Rukon's stomach, creating a deep gash. As an afterthought, he shoved his sword through her stomach, impaling the woman who loved him more than he could ever know.

As life left her, Rukon thought. _How has it come to this? Where did my sweet little boy go?_ If she had known, countless millennia ago, that he would become this monster, would she have done it? Would she have killed her firstborn? Of course, he was her only child, but at that time… well, let's not go there. _No_, she couldn't have. She'd give him her love, cradle him in her arms, sing him to sleep, cuddle with him when he got scared. He was her son. She _loved_ him. As she lay in a pool of her own blood, she could feel the sword that had impaled her leaving her stomach. "Vijantei," she whispered. _There is still good in him._ "Vijantei."

Putting his ear next to his mother's lips, he listened to her last words. "Yes, mother?"

"Vijantei," she whispered, "I love you." With that, she was gone. Thunder boomed overhead, and Vijantei stared. I love you. She loved him. She loved a monster. For the first time in many millennia, he felt pain in his heart. What he did not know, is that the seeds of regret had begun to blossom.


	12. Christmas Eve

**Thanks to titanfan45, Black Raven 13, sinomin, and FoxFireOrenji for the wonderful reviews! Sorry to everyone for the long update, but I've been battling writer's block, college, essays, exams, and a job search. Also, I read a book called The Highest Tide, author Jim Lynch. Wonderful book, read it for English 101. (Thanks Professor Weil!) Now, on with the show. Oh, and I guess a disclaimer is in order. Okay, now, just read this sign, and you can leave... **

**Alma: I should turn you into blood soup, but I don't feel like it, so... Raven of Alaska does not own the Teen Titans. If he did, the show would still be running. There, happy? *nods head as she disappears* You can't hide from me... I'll be back!**

Warm. That was the first thought that came into Rachel's mind as she stepped into the shower. So soothing, so relaxing. Rachel wished she could stay in the shower for hours. But, it was Christmas Eve, and she still had some wrapping to do. As well as making cookies with Garfield , call Bumblebee and see how the repairing of East Tower is going, and pick out a dress for said party. Also, she and Garfield had forgotten to get an angel to put on top of their Christmas tree yesterday. So much to do, so little time. Well, at least the Christmas lights were strung on the tree. That was out of the way. _Knock, knock. "_Morning, Gar-gar."

"Morning, beautiful," Garfield replied. "I've got some shopping to do, be back in a bit." He then continued down the hall, whistling We Three Kings. After putting on his black, leather jacket and his light, green cowboy boots, he walked out into the chilly winter air, unaware that he was being followed...

_Shopping? At this early in the morning? What was it? Seven? Eight? What did he need to get? Unless..._ she thought, _he's still got some presents to buy_. You think that the pile in the living room would contain enough presents to last her a lifetime. _Well, Garfield doesn't think so, or at least it seems he doesn't Oh well, more time in the shower for me. Or finish wrapping gifts. Shower. Gifts! Shower! Gifts!_ Thus, she continued arguing with herself for a while, eventually deciding that she'd spent too long in the shower and that she needed to finish wrapping those presents. After getting dry and dressed, Rachel went to her closet, pulled out the remaining gifts, got out the colorful wrapping paper, turned on the radio, which was playing Santa Claus is Coming to Town, and started wrapping.

Wind howling in his near-frozen ears, Garfield Logan trudged down the street, intent on reaching his destination. Granted, he felt like a human icicle, and wanted to quit, but his heart told him to go on. _It's not much further,_ he thought, eyes gazing through the crowed streets, looking for the store he had seen _it_ in. Ah, there it is. He smiled and went inside, the doors to Cce's Toy Shop opening and closing quietly. It won't be long now, he thought, searching through the doll isle. _Ah, here it is. Wait until Rachel sees this._ After paying for the doll and explaining it was for his girlfriend, he rushed home, renewed strength giving him the energy of a hundred men. _Oh, it won't be long at all._

"Finally," Rachel exclaimed in proud triumph, "I'm finished!" After placing her gifts neatly under the Christmas tree, she turned on the Christmas lights. At once, the tree was ablaze with a rainbow of red, gold, green, and purple lights that danced on the walls and bounced happily off the bulbs. Rachel closed the twilight blue drapes over the windows, turned out the lights, and suddenly the room was bathed in color. Rachel smiled, taking in the amazing sight. She made some toast, and went to go give Bumblebee a call.

The door opened slowly, and Garfield strided into the living room, closing the door behind him and collapsed on the couch. He was cold. He felt as if every bone in his body was encased in ice, and his organs were frozen solid. Breathing heavily, he got the doll from it's case, grabbed some tape, and put wings on, then placed it on top of the Christmas tree. Garfield smiled as he stared at the Christmas angel on top of the tree. _Raven's going to love this._ He then proceeded to fall asleep on the couch, covering himself with a nice, warm blanket.

"Good. The living room looks like nothing's happened to it. We're having a party from 1:00 p.m.-midnight. Think you two lovebirds can come?" Bumblebee asked. "Great! Of course, if you have other plans, you can leave early! You don't have to stay for long. Most of the partying will probably be done around 11:30 or so. Just us, Kid Wykkyd, you two, and a whole lot of food, drinks, and music! Okay, well, I'll see you at 1:15 then. Au revoir!" Bumblebee hung up and went to go train. The Tower might be down, but villains are still around. Although villains are usually inactive this time of year, a little training goes a long way. Besides, the rest of the Tower can be repaired later. Alert and communication was back online, and most of the lights were working. Now there was just one problem; the walls looked like Wolverine had passed through in a rampage. You could go anywhere in the Tower, and there would be scars lining the walls like crazy. Sighing, she went to go blow off some steam. Little did she know, the training room would be in worse condition after she left then when she entered.

Rachel put the phone down._ I don't think we'll be partying till midnight, or else Santa won't come._ One of the first customs she'd learned on Earth was about the belief in Santa Claus. It was a belief that she quickly accepted, though they didn't have anything like Santa on Azarath. She heard a door open and close. Must be Garfield. Going over to the bed, she laid down, and buried her head in a pillow. That way, she won't be able to see what Garfield got her. She waited, and waited, and waited. Anticipation washed over her like a tidal wave over the sand. Rachel just couldn't wait for tomorrow. _Christmas, don't be late_. After about ten minutes, Rachel lifted her head. Nobody had come in or out of the bedroom. _What's taking him so long?_ Fed up with waiting, Rachel opened the door, crept silently down the hallway, and entered the living room. The only light in the room was the blazing colors that were radiating from the Christmas tree. Garfield was nowhere in sight. _Look with your ears, not your eyes_, one of her old instructors had said. So she got into a lotus position, closed her eyes, and listened. Rachel picked up the faint sound of breathing, and frowned. He's asleep. Well, I guess that means I'll have to wake him up. She got up, went to the couch, and was about to wake her boyfriend when something caught her eye. A shadow of a man bounced up and down, as if it were jumping. _Someone's here!_ She looked at where the shadow was coming from. Nothing. Looking back, the shadow had disappeared._ Must be seeing things,_ Rachel thought, _the Christmas lights playing tricks with my mind._ Rachel glared at the tree, as if wanted to scold it dearly for scaring her. Then she noticed something that had failed to catch her attention earlier. Rachel stared in awe.

There was an angel on top of the Christmas tree. It wasn't just any angel. It originally hadn't even been an angel. The wings were taped on, as she could clearly see. This wasn't what awed Rachel, however. The doll used was....dramatic pause.... a Raven doll. While she didn't see herself as an angel, she knew that there was only one living person in the entire Multi-dimensional universe that considered her an angel. Only one who ever called her an angel. Garfield. It was so sweet of him to do this. Raven, half-demon daughter of Trigon the Terrible and Arella Roth, was the angel that that graced the top of their Christmas tree this year. She decided to wait for Garfield to wake up. After all, how long could he sleep?

**Two hours later..**.

"Wake up. Breakfast is ready. So get it while it's hot." Rachel stated to the drowsy Garfield. "By the way," she said, kissing him gently, "I love the angel." This woke Garfield up. They quickly ate breakfast, and she told him about the party. "So, you want to go?"

"We can go for a few hours. Don't eat too much, though, I have a surprise for you." Garfield stated, grinning ear to ear. "A very _big_ surprise." He chuckled to himself before finishing his ham and eggs. All the while, Rachel's curiosity was going wild.

Trees, bulbs, Santas, and reindeer lined the cookie tray. Twenty cookies going into the oven, another twenty ready when batch one is done. Knowing that Garfield would keep watch over the cookies like an eagle eying its prey, Rachel left the apartment and headed out to find a dress.

To light. I'd never wear pink! Red, no. Green? Maybe. Yellow. Orange Black. Nope. Nothing seemed to suite her tastes. Where's the blue dresses? She asked a store clerk, and found out that they were sold out. It was the same story for two more stores. Either they didn't carry many blue dresses and were sold out, or they just didn't have any. Stepping inside a yet another clothing store, Rachel zoomed over to the dresses, and looked. Finally, she found a blue dress. Most were a very light blue, too light for her. "C'mon, I know you have to be here somewhere.." Rachel muttered. After half an hour, Rachel had almost given up. Turning to leave, she recognized she'd been searching in the wrong place. To her left, there was a dress, a beautiful twilight blue, just like her cape. It had a purple collar, with the tips lined with gold. Snatching it off the hangar, she checked the price. _$82.50!! I'm not sure I have that much_, Rachel thought as she pulled out her wallet. As luck would have it, however, she had two fifties. Smiling happily, she went to the check out line, gorgeous dress in hand.

It was 5 o' clock in the afternoon before Rachel made it back. The cookies were done and ready for frosting. Garfield had a nice fire going, orange flames dancing inside the fireplace. One thing that surprised her was that Garfield had even put the ham in the oven, and it wasn't burnt. I've got to start believing he can cook. The radio played Jingle Bells and Rachel dashed into the bedroom, where she collided with Garfield. "Sorry. Could you get out for a minute?" she asked sweetly. Garfield complied, and went to go check on the the ham. Rachel quickly hid the dress in her closet, and went to join Garfield in making Christmas Eve dinner.

Winds howled, shaking a few buildings. Snow danced about, descending from the Heavens towards the ice cold ground. Christmas Carolers stood defiant of Mother Nature, singing their songs door to door, outside of homes and office buildings. Some even having the distinct pleasure of singing for the Titans East. Of course, they'd let any carolers into their Tower, even give them a cup of hot apple cider. They just had to promise not to tell anyone about the state of the inside of the Tower. Families everywhere gathered in the spirit of the holidays, huddling together for warmth, to sing songs and watch Christmas specials, and in an apartment on the East side of Steel City, two lovebirds were sitting down to eat.

Ham, mashed potatoes, cherries, biscuits and two glasses of eggnog covered the table. Additionally, Rachel and Garfield each had a turkey leg. The only light they had was light from the fireplace and the Christmas tree. "Cheers" Rachel and Garfield said in unison, raising their glasses high. Taking a few gulps of eggnog, they dove into their feast. Succulent ham, creamy potatoes, juicy cherries, soft biscuits, and tender turkey legs were washed down with a cool, calming swig of eggnog. Munch, crunch, gulp. The meal was devoured, as a blood thirsty dragon devours a heard of sheep. Of course, they were polite and didn't make a mess, but still, the were hungry! When they were full, none of the turkey or cherries remained, and most of the ham and mashed potatoes were gone. There were still plenty of biscuits to go around. After the dishes were put in the sink, the ham, mashed potatoes, and biscuits stored for breakfast, Garfield and Rachel cuddled on the couch, gazed at the fireplace, at each other, and at the Christmas tree. It got late, how late they didn't know. All they did know is that, in their hearts, love blossomed like a flower in bloom, and burned as fiercely as the flames from a dragon's throat. Climbing into bed Garfield whispered "I love you" to Rachel, to which her only response was a kiss.

Outside, he waited. After following the former Titan around all day, and waiting for him and his sweetheart to fall asleep, he was finally rewarded with the sounds of snoring. He glided towards the apartment, entered through the unlocked door, and reappeared fifteen minutes later, an object in hand. Then he glided out into the night sky, disappearing in a cloud of fog.


	13. Broken hearts mended

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. A gigantic Thank-you to sinomin, titanfan45, Black Raven 13, BlackWingedRaven, and Popkov for the awesome and wonderful reviews! Now, on with the story!**

Lights adorned the grand hallway of the Tamaranian Palace. The celebration was scheduled to last a week. Galafore and Prince Wildfire had returned! It was a cheerful moment for the people of Tamaran. Throughout the partying, Robin had not seen Starfire at all, despite his best efforts to locate her. So it was that Robin, former sidekick to Batman, Earth's greatest detective, was stumped. For while he had been on Tamaran, he had not been able to have a full conversation, or even see the girl that held his heart. Well, I'm going to have to do an entire sweep of Tamaran then... that should be fun. "Cyborg" Robin shouted over the extremely loud music, "get over here!"

Cyborg waded through the wave of partying Tamaranians and finally reached Robin. "What's up, man? Need to get your party spirit going?" Cy joked.

"No. Have you seen Starfire? I haven't seen her since we landed."

Cyborg sighed. "She's been acting weird since we got here. Well, strange to me. She looks depressed, even with Galafore and Wildfire back. Think it has something to do with Beast Boy and Raven not being here?"

Actually, Robin hadn't thought of that. "Come to think of it, did you ever get a lead on them? Anything?" Cyborg's face drooped. "Don't worry, we'll find them," Robin said, "after all, how long can they hide?"

This did little to brighten Cyborg's mood. "Raven can travel to other dimensions. Beast Boy can change into any creature, big or small. They up and left the same time Starfire did. Think it's related?"

"What would make all three of them leave? Did they have a fight, was Trigon somehow back from the dead, or a new threat? If it was an internal dispute, we could have gathered together and solved it. Everybody would be home." Home. Robin thought about the home he'd been living in for the the past four years. Over that time, he had welcomed the Titans, not only into his life, but into his heart. They were his family, and he would do anything to protect them. Even if it meant his life.

"I don't know, Cy. I don't..." Robin stated, "...wait." Suddenly, he remembered yelling at Raven, at being angry for her and Beast Boy breaking the no dating rule. He had been furious, and, in the heat of the moment, had let his emotions get the better of him. Something Batman had trained for him not to do. Control your emotions, or they may have dire consequences. Bruce was right. "It's my fault," Robin whispered. His face betrayed the sadness that was welling up inside him. Dashing from the room, Robin nearly crashed into a few of the guests, who just glanced at his retreating form before returning to their activities. As he reached the end of the hallway, Robin dove into an open doorway, and stopped at a balcony. Cool night air caressed his face, and old memories resurfaced.

_-Flashback-_

"_Remember, Robin, control your emotions. If you let them get control of you, the consequences could_ _be __dire. Friends you have may turn against you, forever leaving a gaping wound in your soul. You cannot take any words back, so be careful of what you say."_

"_Robin, Beast Bo-"_

"_What's he done now? I told him to leave you alone!"_

"_It's nothing like that, Robin. Beast Boy and I are… are dating."_

_Robin just stared at her, jaw dropping open. "What! Dating compromises the team," he screamed, "how could you put your teammates in danger? I thought you knew better that that!"_

"_Please Robin," Raven begged, "stop screaming." Tears were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. "It started after Trigon, we went to the Dark Moon café and soon we were holding hands, kissing. We were going to tell you sooner, but after what happened with Starfi-"_

"_Don't use that as an excuse! You and Beast Boy have been lying to the whole team for; let's see," he said, trying to think how long it'd been since they defeated Trigon, "one and a half years! I should kick you off the team! Instead, I'll give you this; break up with Beast Boy, or you both are off the team!" his screamed, face turning a dark shade of red, giving him a somewhat demonic look. He breathed in deeply. "Also, I think you two should explain to the rest of the team that you've been compromising their safety and apologize, you inconsiderate witch!"_

_That did it. Raven turned her back to Robin, tears streaming freely down her face. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry."_

_-End Flashback-_

He had been foolish, arrogant, and inconsiderate of his teammate's feelings. Dating compromised the team, why couldn't they see that. Then again, who was he to deny them happiness? Who were they to possibly break up the team? All sort of questions floated around in his head. Was he right to do what he did? Was it right for Raven and Beast Boy to break the no dating rule? Questions pertaining to the subject of the secret romance nearly gave him a headache. "Robin, what wrong?" Cyborg asked worriedly. The cybernetic teen had never seen his friend looking so sad. "Robin....Richard?"

The masked teen looked back at him, all the guilt, sadness, and pain he was feeling lay flat stretched on his face. "It's my fault they left, Cy. It's all my fault. I broke it off with Starfire, I yelled at Raven.. I"

"You yelled at Raven?!" Cyborg exclaimed, complete shock on his face. "What for?"

"She and Beast Boy started dating, after I implemented the no dating rule. When Raven told me what they had done... well, I lost it. I said some things that I shouldn't have said. That's why they left. It never occurred to me until now." Robin sighed, his face twisting into confusion. "I don't know what to do. The team's fallen apart, Cy. If we can't get the others to come back, it may very well be the end of the Teen Titans soon."

"End the Titans? Are you serious?! We can get the team back together, we can be a full family once again. Think about it, Robin. Just think, okay? I've seen Starfire. Haven't had a chance to talk, but she looks like she doesn't want to be here. Like she misses the home and family she had back on Earth. She might not want to go, but I'm guessing that's a long shot." Crossing his arms, Cyborg glared, although sympathetically, at Robin. "Titans Together, Together Forever. Night, dawg."

_-Later that night-_

Cyborg lay on a steel table fast asleep. His batteries charging, Cyborg gently rested, his dreams most revealing.

_He was in Steel City. "Merry Christmas!" someone yelled. Looking around him, Cyborg noticed the streets were almost empty. Well, better get over to the Tower. Nearing ever closer to the Titans East Tower, he stopped by a gift shop to get something for Bumblebee. The shop was full of people returning gifts, or getting extremely late gifts. Walking around, he found a golden necklace, with a heart shaped diamond at the end. On the necklace itself, there was an assortment of jewels, all brightly shining, a rainbow of colors that stood out from the rest. Perfect. _

_After paying for said necklace, he dashed over to Titans East Tower. It was getting late, and he wanted to give Bumblebee her gift. Entering the Tower, silent and full of the Christmas spirit, he bounded up the stairs, through the hallways, down the corridor leading to the living room, where there was sure to be a party in full swing. The doors slid open, and there was Bumblebee, dressed in a green and red version of her uniform, chatting with Speedy. "Hey, Karen! Roy! How's it hanging?" They seemed not to hear him, so he went and gave Bumblebee a hug. Except, he went through her, and nobody noticed. _

"_Hey girl, what are you doing? The night is still young!" Bumblebee exclaimed. Cyborg looked over at where everybody, meaning Titans East, were looking. There were a few wolf whistles. Cyborg's jaw, however, slammed to the ground in shock. Try as he might, it just would not close. There, just entering the room, was Raven. Next to her, a green skinned Beast Boy in a black tux. Raven herself was wearing a beautiful twilight blue dress, with a amethyst collar that matched her eyes, and the tips lined with gold. She was breathtaking, and Cyborg stared. He tried getting closer. _

"_Raven, Beast Boy!! Am I glad to see you! Hey lovebirds, over here!" Cyborg shouted. He was nearly in front of them when everything began to fade._

"Sleep cycle complete."

Groaning in frustration at being woken from his dream, Cyborg ran to find Robin. After what seemed like an endless maze of hallways, partying, and the occasional Royal Guard, Cyborg found someone he was not looking for, but happy to see nonetheless. "Starfire! Have you seen the Robin?"

"No," Starfire said sadly, "I have not. Though I have been meaning to talk to him. Why is he here? Surely he does not have the feelings for me, correct?" Noticing his concerned expression, she asked, "what is wrong? You look as if a yeifta is coming."

Cyborg inhaled deeply, and explained the situation. "So, we've been searching for Raven and Beast Boy ever since," Cyborg said, wrapping up his very detailed explanation, "and nothing has come up. Until my dream."

"If friends Raven and Beast Boy are missing, then why have you and Robin traveled here?" a curious Starfire asked. "You should be looking for them. Is not keeping the Titans together important?" She had declined to say that Robin should stop beating himself up for the breaking of the team. Reason being that she believed he deserved it, though she hated the idea.

"He loves you, Starfire. Without you, he became more withdrawn and depressed than Raven usually appears. Robin thought he was doing what was best for the team. He didn't think that you'd leave, or that the team would break up over the no dating rule. Peterson's Second Rule of Unintended Consequences: You mean for something to happen, but it goes in the opposite direction of what you intended, usually negative." Starfire looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Like the Church and the Crusades.* I'll explain later."

This was confusing. Starfire didn't understand. He broke up with her, clearly that means that he has no feelings towards him whatsoever, right? "H-he loves me? Impossible! He did the breaking up, he enforced the no dating rule, and for what? That we may look good in the eyes of the public? Be good role model to our fans? There is nothing wrong if teenagers on your planet date, correct?"

Cyborg nodded. "In most places, it's okay. Though sometimes there are arranged marriages and age restrictions on dating. Listen, I need to find Robin and tell him. See you later?"

"No, I shall assist you in the finding of Robin. Do you think there is some kind of manual for Earth boys? Some things would then be easier to understand..." Starfire replied.

Half an hour later, they found Robin, arms folded over his chest, head drooped, eyes closed in thought, leaning against the Western side of the Royal Family spire. "Robin, we wish to converse with you." Starfire said coolly. Not the best way to start a conversation, but it got his attention. Robin turned to look at them, arms dropping to his side.

"Man, I know where Beast Boy and Raven are." Robin's mask widened in surprise.

"What? How? Where?" Robin stammered.

"In a dream. I saw them in Titans East Tower. Bumblebee's been _lying_ to us. Not only that, but the rest of Titans East seems to have been in on it."

"Kyd Wykkyd?"

"Don't know. He wasn't in my dream, though. So, what next?"

An awkward silence fell. Neither of the three teens gathered knew just what to say. During the whole time, Starfire had been silent. She had been about to say something, but her voice seemed caught in her throat. She wanted to ask Robin if he had the feelings towards her. If he still loved her. Despite what Cyborg had said, she doubted that he felt anything for her. The air was tense. Her steel heart was cracking, the barrier that withheld her feelings began breaking. Starfire thought she had buried those feelings for good, but they came back stronger than ever. "Maybe we should leave soon," Robin said, breaking the silence. "We know were Beast Boy and Raven are. Bring them here. I'm sure they'll want to congratulate you," Robin said, glancing at Starfire. "Then, uh, maybe we, uh, could train?"

Starfire and Cyborg laughed. Robin gave them a look that said 'what do you find so funny?', which made them laugh harder. "Train, dude, we're on Tamaran. Christmas is tomorrow. It's almost New Years! When grass stain and Raven get here, we party! Or did you, the Boy Wonder, forget?" Cyborg grinned. "Oh me, oh my, what day is it?" Cyborg mocked in a high squeaky voice that sounded nothing like Robin. "Is it training day? Or extra training day? Maybe kick back and relax day? Well, I know it's someday between January and December." By this time, Starfire was rolling around on the balcony, laughing her head off. Robin glared, and if looks could kill, half the universe would be dead. "Oh, I know! It's,"

"You're getting three hours of extra training every day for a year when we get home." It was now Robin's turn to laugh. Cyborg was white as a ghost. There goes some of his gaming time.

The tension had broke, and an almost cheery atmosphere surrounded the balcony. Once everyone had gotten over their laughing fits, Starfire spoke up. "Robin, I must ask you something." Cyborg left, claiming that he was hungry. "Robin, what are your feelings towards me?"

Robin gulped. "Well, uh, you see, u-u-uh, um..." Robin stammered, trying to find the right words. Starfire crossed her arms. "I like you. A lot. You have a great personality, the reddest hair in the galaxy, the greenest eyes,"

"I believe friend Beast Boy has greener eyes than me."

Robin then started babbling, and Starfire couldn't understand half the things he said. It reminded her of Tokyo. Oh, joyous time. Of course, he didn't babble as much. He was trying so hard, though, to get his feelings out. He was making something of a fool out of himself, and Starfire was enjoying it.

"Robin," Starfire said sweetly, "shut up." She then proceeded to kiss the boy wonder, at the same time giving one of her infamous hugs. Starfire pulled away a few minutes later, giving Robin ample time to catch his breath, before kissing him again. "Robin," Starfire said cheerily, "I'm glad were together again."

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yelled, making the couple fall over. Noticing the pissed off glares he was getting, Cyborg backed away slowly, and made for his room. He did not come out until the next day.

"Merry Christmas, y'all!" Cyborg boomed. Robin and Starfire smiled, interlocking hands. "Ya know, I wonder how Raven and Beast Boy are doing. Hope they're all right." Cyborg whispered, almost to himself.

"Don't worry, Cyborg. We'll see them soon enough. In fact, you'd better get the T-Fighter ready. Be prepared to launch in a few hours."

Gasping in delight, Cyborg replied, "so, Star's coming, too? What about being queen?"

"I am queen no longer, friend Cyborg. My brother is the king now, and there shall be a coronation and much more celebrating when we get back."

After doing his victory dance, Cy went and prepared the T-Fighter. In a few hours, they'd be heading home. Well, home planet. They'd be paying a visit to Titans East Tower. A somewhat unpleasant visit. Cyborg grimaced that, on Christmas Day of all days, their family would be in conflict with each other. _Ready or not, here we come._

**Sorry for the long update. Anyways, thank you to the author who suggested that I have Beast Boy and Raven's location revealed in a dream. (Name withheld by author's request.) *Pope Urban started the Crusades to drive the Islamists, who were expanding their empire, out of the Byzantine Empire and the Holy Lands. It was also a chance for him to be the leader of a reunified Church. However, the Islamists were not driven out, Constantinople, capital of the Byzantine Empire sacked in 1204. Byzantine Empire collapses in 1453 AD. The power of the Church, which was sought to be strengthened through the Crusades leading to a reunified Church, as opposed to Western Catholic and Eastern Ortodox, was weakened. A hundred and twenty years after the end of the Crusades in 1291, there was bubonic plague, the Hundred Years War, (actually lasted 116 years), and the Western Catholic Church split again! There was a Pope in Rome and a Pope in Avignon. Church power weakened supremely. Well, there's your history lesson for today. Au revoir! **


End file.
